Demon Child
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: Vince's secret is revealed, and nothing will stop his demonic rampage? Or will it, is there any hope for the small man? is he all the demon everyone thinks? Will Howard and Naboo's help and risk be enough? Rated T for violence and swearing, may go up.
1. It's awake

**Hey! I know it's short, and ANOTHER one, but I wanted to write gore!! :D So don't chase me with the pitchforks for starting another one!! ... Please?**

**This will be a slow update, it'll act as my like, writers blockage sort of thing, unless it has popular demand.**

**Disclaimers : I own nothing, you know that.**

* * *

Blood dripped off the ceilings and walls of the cave, the walls had a decorative appeal of rib cages, they where rib cages making it look like the insides of a whale

Blood dripped off the ceilings and walls of the cave, the walls had a decorative appeal of rib cages, they where rib cages making it look like the insides of a whale. The floor had many bones scattered about; human bones. Some clean whilst others still had flesh sticking to them and the white of the bone tinted pink with blood stains, and a foul stench of rotting flesh and dead carcasses lingered in the air. Three shadows where cast against the bloody walls, they where crouched down and muttering on to a larger shadow: lying stiff on the floor. The muttering turned into fast chanting, eventually growing loud to a shout. The walls of the cave began to shake, droplets of blood coming down faster, dripping onto the floors, making the puddles bigger and dropping onto the heads of the figures. The floor beneath them trembled, the whole cave moving to the repetitive chants, almost as though it was dancing. It continued for five minutes then stopped.

The stiff figure sat up.

--

Vince woke up in a cold sweat, his fringe was stuck to his forehead, his mouth was dry and his breathing was shallow, he looked at the clock next to him and read the glowing digital panel; 2:11am. He looked over at Howard sleeping in the bed across the room and made a loud whimper to try and wake him from his slumber and attend to the frightened young man. He didn't do so much as stir, Vince turned the volume up and whimpered loudly again not grabbing the elder mans attention; he slammed his hands down on the duvet defeated and began to cry, the cries echoed through Howard's head and interrupted his dream about trumpets.

"What's wrong little man?" He mumbled hoarsely, beginning to sit up in his bed, Vince made no reply he just carried on crying; Howard swung his legs over the side of the bed got up and walked over to him.

"Eh? What's up?" He asked, putting a arm around Vince.

"I t-think we n-need to speak to N-Naboo." He spluttered.

"Why?" Howard asked.

"I've seen, s-something weird in my dreams, I t-think its demons."

--

"Welcome back master" A voice rasped as it walked over to the upright sitting figure, it approached it and held a hand out which was soon reduced to a small pile of ash as a long snake like thing shot out of the figure and grabbed the hand, the creature screamed painfully high as it was brutally killed.

"Hello and goodbye." The figure croaked, the others around the figure just stood up and bowed.

* * *

**What d'ya reckon?? **

**xxx**


	2. Nightmares

**Hello! Am back!**

**I'm gonna give big thanks to Beechwood! 'Cause without our talk about gore and … necrophilia regarding one of her stories (yes I know you're probably thinking Necrophilia…) I wouldn't have been motivated to write this (: so thank you!! And Also thanks to all the others who reviewed, as they are what make me happy when I sign onto MSN and look at my inbox :) **

**Now, this is rated 'T' but If you want me to up it to M then I will, although all is not that bloodthirsty this chapter… But oh yes Buttons Magoo has finally had a huuuuuge explosion of ideas for the future of this story! :D**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Boosh. sigh You of course do Know, Lovely Julian and Gorgeous Noel (: Lucky, and very genius devils them!**

**Enjoy x**

**--**

Vince laid In Howard's arms, hyperventilating his eyes where closed and small sobs occasionally escaped his quivering lips.

"Vince, it was just a nightmare, I'm sure you've had plenty before, what can Naboo do about it? I mean I know he's got potions and lotions to stop nightmares and what not, but I'm pretty sure he's not going to appreciate being woke up in the middle of the night because you've had a nightmare! Eh?" Howard said consoling Vince, Vince just sniffled and sat up, wiping his nose on the sleeve of his silk pyjamas.

"Just a nightmare? I don't think so, I though it was but then… I saw him." Vince croaked, his blue eyes swimming with fear.

"Who's him?" Howard asked, concerned over his friend distress, Vince just shook his head, splashing Howard with his tears.

"Naboo We need to speak to Naboo."

--

"Good day minions." The figure said his voice slow and raspy and full of power.

"Hello, Master how are you feeling?" A small squeaky voice asked.

"Stiff, but a couple of hours and I should be as, how the humans say it: Fit as a fiddle. And then I will go and I will find my son! I may have killed my wife too suddenly, stupid bitch, but she shouldn't have panicked like that, damn all those chances I could've had to get him and I've been stuffed down here. Get these bandages off me! NOW!" he screamed, his voice bounding off the ribbed walls, sending shivers down his minions spines. A tentacle loomed forward towards the figure and clamped down onto the loose end of the bandages, it walked around the man in the middle unravelling him to reveal blood red skin, three small blue horns sat aligned on his forehead he has similar qualities to a human, two arms, two legs one head but underneath the arms there three snakes on each side of his body that slithered and squirmed. His hair was flame red and stopped at where his ears where meant to be but instead his ears where sunk into his head making the sides of his head smooth and plain.

"Oh yes, it's finally good to stretch my legs, weak at the knees a little but no worries, where is Cadaver?" He asked, looking around the cave.

"Here master."

"Oh hello, it's been a while… Go and locate my son while I sort out my joints."

"Yes Master Shulton." Cadaver bowed and backed off and out the hole in the wall leading to other possible caves decorated by Gore 'R' us.

"You, minion get me a glass of blood, I'm thirsty."

--

Howard knocked on Naboo's bedroom door, lightly at first as, so that he didn't wake up the tiny shaman with a fright but when Vince whimpered some more the gentle knocking became a pound. Howard heard shuffling behind the door and the sound of under breath cursing, the door opened revealing a over tired and very pissed off shaman.

"For the sake of the high shaman above! Howard what time of morning do you call this you Ball bag!" He groaned rubbing his eyes slightly his vision focusing and zooming on Vince's tear streaked face and shaking shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Naboo asked, his annoyance changing to slight concern.

"He's had a nightmare." Howard said simply, Naboo sighed.

"A nightmare?"

"It wasn't just any old nightmare Naboo, it was _that_ nightmare." Vince croaked through a hoarse voice, Naboo's face dropped.

"Oh…" He whispered.

"What? What, does he mean by _that_ nightmare?" Howard asked, his eyes darting from Vince to Naboo and back again.

"It means that he's back." Naboo's voice was shaking.

"Who's back!?" Howard asked, completely confused.

"My father." Vince whispered falling to his knees and crying some more. Howard and Naboo just exchanged nervous looks.

**Reviews?**

**Sorry It was short.**

**x**


	3. Map of London

**Woah! Look at me two updates in one day! I suppose I just responded to all the reviews! So many, so thank you guys! Dedicated to everyone (:**

**Now, I've changed the title to 'Demon child' because it suited the story and I changed the summary because now I know where this is going when I didn't when I first wrote it! Maybe the title is a clue to what might happen… think about it (:**

**Disclaimers – I said this in before, I don't own the Boosh, Ju and Noel do; the Gods that they are.**

**And I suppose Gary Rhodes owns himself… How I hate celebrity chefs. **

Howard sunk to his knees following Vince's action and placed an arm around his shoulder and held him close, wiping the tears from his face hopelessly as new tears formed.

"What do you mean your father?" He asked receiving no reply, he bit his lip and looked up at Naboo; his complexion faded to white.

"He never told you did he?" Naboo whispered, looking past Howard and Vince on the floor and concentrating on a Gary Rhodes cookery book on the book shelf opposite.

"Told me what, what haven't you told me Vince!?" Howard exclaimed, pushing Vince's head up and looking him directly in his eyes, evaporated pools of blue, it was almost as though he'd cried the pools dry and the grey that had formed in his irises was in fact the grey of the pool floor. Vince continued to stay quiet, Barr the whimpering and sniffling.

"He never actually explained to you why he ended up in the forest with Bryan? Nothing of his past?" Naboo quizzed, Howard remained looking blank, although slightly hurt that Naboo knew and he didn't, they where meant to be best friends after all.

"No…" He looked at Vince who'd hung his head, the raven locks falling over him covering his pained features.

"…He didn't."

--

"Master! Master!" Cadaver shouted, shuffling forward towards Shulton, Shulton turned around and looked at his partner.

"Have you found him; I don't want to hear anything of you other than that." He growled, Cadaver stepped back slightly.

"No! I've found him!" He exclaimed smiling revealing maggots in replacement for teeth; the black things squirmed around his mouth. Shulton's face brightened, he dropped to his haunches, making him level with Cadaver.

"where?" He asked sweetly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Earth."

"I know he's on Earth you bloody idiot! Where on Earth?" Shulton snapped.

"England's capital!" Shulton smiled again.

"pretty much where I left him… where in London?"

"A place called Dalston, I can't pin point his direct location there seems to be a large magical force resting over the town, I can't penetrate it, but I know Dalston." Cadaver spluttered, anxiously. Shulton sighed.

"Very well…" He began, Cadaver letting out a sigh of relief at his master's calmness to the situation.

"…We will go through every house in Dalston, every flat to track him down, I think it's about time for a little family re-union."

--

"Vince, could you tell me, what is this all about, what's going on!?" Howard exclaimed, he was again replied with silence.

"Howard, not now it's not important just yet what is important at the moment is keeping Vince safe, get him into your room, calm him down he's not gonna be much good for when I need to look at the dream, okay? I just need to go something to keep us safe." Naboo said, talking at 90mph Howard straining to hear what he said but obeying his orders, still baffled of the situation. How he'd love to get back to his trumpet dream, he thought.

**I've done it again haven't I? Left you all dangling like a tit in the breeze, hehe.**

**Reviews?**

**xx**


	4. Fingers will bleed

I'm spoiling you aren't I

**I'm spoiling you aren't I?**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Boosh, just the DVDs**

--

Howard steered Vince's shaking shoulders back into the bedroom and sat him down on the bed, he watched as his friend curled up into a ball and started gnawing at the side of his thumb, his sharp teeth penetrating the soft pink flesh, he soon lapped up the blood and carried on gnawing. The tears had stopped falling so fast and were now just gently dropping, like a dripping tap.

"Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about, please?" Howard cried, shuffling up the bed closer to his friend, Vince just shook his head violently continuing his attack on his already red thumb.

"Why?" Howard asked, he wasn't going to give up he desperately needed to know what was going on and what had shook Vince up so, I mean he had a right to didn't he?

"Because he can't, he just can't." Lisped Naboo sadly, walking in the room clutching a book.

"But why?"

"Because he can't, look I told you it wasn't important just yet, he will tell you, soon." Naboo said, he stood his book on its spine and let go, letting it flop open on a page. Howard gasped as he was faced with the image of Shulton, he looked at Shulton and back to Vince (who was know trying to eat his fingers)back to Shulton and back again, he didn't understand how they where kin.

"This is Shulton, the one from his dream. He's the evilest demon known to man." Naboo read, Howard looked at him confused.

"I thought Nanatoo was the evilest demon…" he asked, Naboo looked at him and shook his head.

"No, she retired. This is spotlight for demons 2008." Naboo answered, he turned back to his book and sighed.

"Right, Howard move out of the way, and Vince stop trying to eat yourself," Naboo smiled slightly as he pulled the bloodied fingers from Vince's mouth; shocked.

"How the hell have you done that?" Naboo exclaimed, looking at his fingers.

"I dunno." Vince mumbled, Naboo dropped his hand and reached forward lifting his top lip and examining Vince's teeth, two large fangs had replaced his normal small, pearly white canines, Naboo gulped.

"He's close," he whispered.

"What?" Howard asked.

"Oh nothing. Right! Vince I need to look at that dream of yours, hold you hear upright and look at me okay." Naboo asked, Vince did as he was told and lifted his head. Brown eyes delving deep into grey. Naboo placed his hands on Vince's temples. Howard watched as Vince's face glazed over as he was intruded. Naboo made small, 'yes' 'no's' and 'Mhmm' as he watched the dream, Howard watched intrigued, he'd never seen a true mind reading only the rubbish Mystic Meg stuff at carnivals, He watched as Vince's until now stiff shoulders began to shake.

"Naboo…" Howard said, receiving no answer, He panicked, 'what was he doing to him' he thought to himself as Vince began shake more and more violently.

"Naboo!" Howard shouted, the tiny shaman still ignoring him.

"He's coming." Vince said, his voice was un-like his normal sugary self, or as it were at present; broken and upset, it was dark, growling and pure evil.

"What?" Howard asked stepping back, he didn't like the shadow that had cast over Vince's eyes and the snarl of his smile.

"Daddy's coming back." He growled, he pushed Naboo off him and laughed manically, the laugh soon formed into heavy sobs, he curled up into a ball and rocked himself backwards and forwards. He looked himself again.


	5. And wrists will break

**You wanted more, so I delivered.**

**I don't own the Boosh, because I'm not as fortunate as Julian and Noel!**

**--**

Naboo stood up and approached Vince hesitantly; one arm outstretched to protect him, Vince looked up and around the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm your friend remember." Vince sobbed, he looked directly at Naboo with pleading and broken eyes, Naboo walked faster feeling more confident.

"Sorry for doubting you like that Vince, but you gave us quite a fright there." Naboo said, his upper lip curling into a slight smile, soon wiped of as Vince grabbed hold of Naboo's wrist and clamped onto it, the shadow had re-formed.

"No you shouldn't have been, that was you're grave mistake fool." Vince laughed sending that same shiver down Howard's spine, the blood chilling cackle.

"Vince! Stop it, this isn't you, fight it!" Howard cried in desperation as he looked at Naboo, struggling from Vince's vice hands, the ends of his fingers turning blue as the blood flow was restricted. Then there was a crunch, Naboo's wrist broke.

--

"Listen woman, where does Vincent Noir live, tell me now, else the child gets it!" Shulton sneered at a ginger haired mother dressed in her pyjamas having being woken up, the whole family; Husband, Wife and daughter where gathered downstairs. The husband and wife cowering in the corner holding each other tight whilst there 7 year old child was being held up in the air by her head.

"I swear, I don't know, please! I beg you don't hurt her!" The mother screamed, he face stained with tears. Shulton shook his head.

"You failed to deliver the whereabouts of Vincent Noir! I'm giving you one last chance to tell me."

"Please don't hurt her! We don't know!" She wailed again, Shulton just nodded…

"Fine." … and snapped the girls neck and dropping her to the floor.

"Cadaver, make a fine meal out of these two."

--

"What the fuck!" Naboo screamed as he studied his limp wrist, he ignored the pain and concentrated on Vince who was just sat cross legged on the bed shocked at what he'd done.

"Naboo, I'm so sorry! It's not me, you know it's not!" Vince pleaded, Naboo just scolded him.

"I know but still, what the hell where you doing?" Naboo shouted, Vince just cupped his head in his hands and began to cry again.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" He wailed, Howard stepped forwards to console him, but naboo stopped him with his good hand.

"No, stay here you can't trust him in this state, just stand back." Naboo whispered not wanting Vince to hear.

"Now listen, I think it's about time you told Howard what on Earth is going on."


	6. excuse me Half what?

**So, here it is….**

**--**

"Cadaver come on." Shulton sneered, as they walked down the street.

"I am, I'm just so full, and that man he was so large, so filling. I don't think I can eat anymore." Cadaver groaned, Shulton just laughed and they carried on their walk.

"Hey Master what about this shop."  
"Hmm, yeah I suppose we can have a little look." Shulton said, smiling as the opened the shop door and stepped into darkness.

--

Naboo and Howard stared at Vince who was cradling himself on the bed, his head looking away from the glares he was receiving.

"Vince, please." Howard said quietly, again trying to approach him, _again _being held back. Vince said nothing,

"Vince… It's not fair on Howard." Naboo spoke, his voice was gentle and persuasive, and Vince looked up.

"What is there to tell?" He croaked, his eyes bloodshot and his hair sticking to his soaked face. Naboo sighed.

"Everything Vince, although you should maybe tell him the important stuff first like the fact that you're half-"Naboo began, encouragingly, Vince just shook his head, and concentrated on his feet, Naboo sighed.

"Howard, there's a lot about Vince you don't know, all the possessions all the weird things he's saying… that's him, his other half. His demon half." Howard gasped, and looked across at Vince, his head hung lower than ever, Howard wondered for a moment If anyone could hang their heads that low.

"What do you mean, 'demon half?'" Howard quizzed, he was confused.

"His father is a demon, and his mother a human." Naboo said, confirming Howard's thoughts, Vince whimpered from the corner.

"Vince, is this true? This isn't a joke something you two are pulling on me is it?" Howard asked, nervously chuckling. Vince lifted his head.  
"No, no Naboo's right." He croaked bursting like a dam after more tears fell, Howard gulped.

"What was this shop called?" Shulton asked as they made their way up the shop stairs and into the flat above.

"Davidson's." Cadaver replied, they reached the top of the stairs and saw a overweight balding man sat watching telly. He turned around at the sound of his name.

"Oh hello there sir, we was just wondering if you could help us." Shulton asked, The man just approached them and stood for a moment before wiping his greasy hand on his grey vest and holding it out to the demons, Shulton and Cadaver looked at the hand as though it were a beast and the man retracted it laughing sheepishly.

"How can I help you? I'm Dave,"

"Where does Vince Noir live?" Shulton snapped, not wasting time on small talk, Dave just smiled.

"Oh he's an alright bloke him, good boy lives just next door above the Nabootique." He babbled, Shulton just smiled.

"Thank you Dave, enjoy your television, we'll see ourselves out."  
"Anytime lads, thanks for not er.. um killing me an all that."  
"We don't kill if we get what we need." Cadaver said smiling as they walked down the stairs, out and into the next shop; The Nabootique.

--

**I'm sorry, for not telling you much, but hey I've started kind of, it's just I need to plan his past out a little bit more. Sorry :(**


	7. The flashback, part one

**I don't own The Mighty Boosh, Julian and Noel do.**

**Enjoy.**

"Wait, you're half demon? How?" Howard spluttered, now it was his turn to cry, a small tear fell down his face, tears of fear. Vince didn't reply directly, they all sat in silence, the only noises gracing the room was the sounds of Vince And Naboo making noises of despair, or pain.

"they fell in love at a club…" Vince began, speaking up after so long startling Howard and Naboo both.

_"And what would a beautiful lady like you, be doing sat alone in an awful club like this?" Valerie spun around,_

'_who said that?' she asked, if it was one things she hated when going to clubs, then this was it; she hated chat up lines. _

"_That would be me." The mystery man replied, a smile in his voice. Valerie gasped, she'd found him, her 'Mr.Right ' He was 6"1', tanned slightly, he possessed jet black curly locks that stopped under his ears, a sprinkling of stubble graced his chin and his eyes shone the brightest blue she'd ever seen, she knew from that moment she was in love._

"_Urm, Hi I'm Valerie." Valerie grinned, still looking the man up and down, blowing her fringe upwards 'did the club just get hot?' she thought.  
"Hey, I'm… Oliver and I must say it's a great pleasure to meet you." Oliver said smiling, he held a hand out and helped Valerie off the barstool she was perched on, her height only being a petite 5"5', she was curvy but not fat, she had long black hair that flowed down to her bum and was littered with multicoloured extensions, her eyes where a deep sea green, which made her look enchanting against her shining pale skin._

"_I hope I don't seem to forward, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, fancy a cup of tea at my flat?" He asked, smiling all the way as he led her by her hand out the club and into the bitter cold air of the London city, and hailing a taxi before Valerie could even accept, she obliged though too preoccupied with Oliver than anything else in the world._

_The flat was a small one, it wasn't looked well after, take-away boxes and dirty clothes littered the whole flat, there where no photos, no ornaments and very little furniture.  
"Just moved in?" Valerie asked._

"_Yeah, I've not got much furniture or in fact any appliances, that's why I've been eating crap, it's a bit of a squalor but once I get settled in everything should be fine and dandy, although I do have one piece of crucial furniture; a bed, I mean I'm really cranky when I don't get a good nights sleep, how about you?" Oliver asked, walking directly to the bedroom, not a place you'd call 'romantic' but still, there was a bed and that was all that mattered to Valerie._

"_I hate not having a good nights sleep, shall we go to bed?" Valerie asked, removing her corset and then her under blouse, leaving her standing there in her bra, skinnies and heels._

"_lets." Oliver smiled, pushing Valerie to the bed, removing her shoes, trousers and undergarments, Valerie ripping at Oliver's clothes._

_Nine months later._

"C'mon Valerie! Push!" Shouted the Midwife, who was standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for the new life to enter the world.

"_C'mon sweetie, just a little harder!" Oliver said, encouragingly wincing though, due to the fact Valerie was crushing his hand._

"_I can see the head! One more push, c'mon Valerie you're doing an excellent job." Valerie heaved again, her face was scrunched up in pain, sweat; dripping of her face, he screams echoed through the white room, but they were soon drowned out by a small wailing, escaping the small polo shaped mouth of the newly born baby boy: Vincent Oliver Noir._


	8. The flashback, part two

Sorry for the wait

**Sorry for the wait! I've been suffering from writer's block – I still am really- but I thought I'd give it a go.**

Now before I confuse anyone; Vince's Demon name is shadow… not Jay Zed, ahem Steph! But it will be explained more in the next chapter or so.

Sorry if this sucks, but try to enjoy!  


**I'm not doing a disclaimer because you all know.**

_Oliver smiled broadly as his son was handed to him, a small tuft of black hair laid flat on his small rounded head, his eyes where shining blue, staring up into his fathers identical eyes, and a sudden pang of guilt washed over him as he thought of what could happen to this child later on in his life, all because of him. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts of kindness and focusing on what he was here for.  
"Oliver, the child needs to go to his mother, oh by the way Valerie might need some more night things, she might have to stop longer than you anticipated, you wouldn't mind going home and getting her some things would you?" The midwife asked, lifting Vince from Oliver's arms, Oliver just smiled and walked out the room, waving goodbye to Valerie.  
Outside in the car park is phone rang.  
"Has the child been born master?"  
"Inform the others, Shulton; Master of the 7__th__ sector of the demon realm, has produced the first half human half demon child!" Oliver shouted, earning a few looks from passers by.  
"Excellent! I'll leave you now… dad." The voice chuckled, before hanging up, Oliver just sighed and made his way back to the flat to gather Valerie's stuff._

_Upon his return to the ward he found his son sleeping soundly in a plastic cot at the foot of Valerie's bed; she was sleeping too. He placed the bag on the floor and scooped up Vince kissing him softly on his head.  
"Shadow, your names Shadow." Oliver whispered, placing him back in his cot and walking up to Valerie. His pink flesh melted away suddenly from his body, revealing the demon encased inside. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered, before allowing the snakes under his arms to break free snaking their way up the bed and under the sheets, fangs penetrating Valerie's soft white skin. The pouches of the snakes burst allowing deadly poison into her blood stream, using their bodies to an advantage by meandering up to her neck and wrapping their bodies tight, causing her to choke; blood bubbled around her mouth, her eyes opened as she tried to let out a pained scream getting caught in her throat and gargling against the blood. She lashed her arms out, reaching for her child, and the snakes around her, tears formed in her eyes as she knew she had no hope, no chance at all and gave up mercilessly to the snakes rat, she coughed; blood spurting from her mouth and her eyes closed for the last time.  
Shulton sighed, as he looked up and down at the corpse of his girlfriend.  
"Such a shame." He whispered sadly, feeling guilt for what he had just done, he clicked his fingers to summon the snakes back to him and walked off leaving the child, sleeping oblivious to what had just happened and to what was to come.  
"Goodbye for now Shadow."_

--

Tears were running thick and fast down Vince's face, his hair was damp from tears and sweat; he was shaking. Howard sat on the floor, his hair was sticking up at all odd angles from his fingers being pushed through it countless times, a look of shock and pity plastered across his face.  
"Vince I –" Howard began, but was cut off by Naboo, hissing 'shh!" at him, he was pointing at Vince who was sat on the bed, sitting up straight; the shake disappearing.  
A black light had formed around Vince and his hair had changed colour to a sickening blood red, A shadow had cast over his eyes and sharp claws had replaces his regular chewed down nails.  
Three hollow knocks echoed through the room, Vince smiled.  
"Daddy's home."


	9. One, two we're coming for you!

**Hello! I'm really happy! My blocks gone! I spent ages today plannin' the rest of the fic! So I know where this is goin now! Yaaay! it should get into swing now, so its more demons! blood and basic gore! :D somthing I odly love.  
**

**Disclaimers are the same as always, so I'm not gonna waste time typing it again.**

--

The light in the room grew dimmer and dimmer as the light was absorbed by the cackling demon child in the corner; Vince was extracting the light making it his own shadow though his own happiness. The door slammed open and two silhouettes where cast against the dim corridors, they stepped forwards making Howard and Naboo recoil in fear. The atmosphere had changed completely; the air seemed to get thicker, it stopped moving as the previous flow of wind had stopped – everything had changed and it was frightening. Blood started to ooze out the walls, as the demons walked forwards, the carpet melted away under their feet and the wallpaper began to peel away.

"Hello child." Shulton hissed, advancing towards the bed of which Vince was still curled up on laughing.

"Father." He replied smiling, his teeth glowing an immaculate white – making the shadows and his red hair seem all that more shocking.

"You're stronger than when I last saw you, come on it is time." Shulton replied holing out a hand for his son.

"For what!" Howard shouted bravely, regretting doing so.

"Never you mind peasant." Shulton spat, walking out the door followed by Vince and His minion, Howard gulped and looked at Naboo who just shook his bowed head slightly. Howard began to cry.

* * *

Outside the demonic trio began to meander their way around Dalston, each street light flickering off as they went - courtesy of Vince.

"It has been so long my child, and I have waited for this night for so long – as I imagine you have too. It's feeding night, come." Shulton sneered, directing Vince and Cadaver into a nearby house, inhabited by a newly wed couple.  
Screams echoed out the open windows, blood splattered the curtains as the bloody thirsty demons murdered and fed upon the unsuspecting couple. Stepping out the house, innocently the three demons licked their lips and headed on for the next house, smiling as they went.

* * *

"Naboolio!" Howard screamed, as the tiny Shaman just sat on the floor, processing everything that had happened, he looked up at Howard and smiled sadly.

"Howard, there's nothing we can do."

"Yes there bloody well is." Howard shouted, unsure of where his sudden courage had emerged from.

"What, I doubt there is possibly anything we can do, it's three demons against a shaman and northerner."

"I beg your pardon, sir. We're following them do you hear me? Get your coat."

* * *

"Here." Shulton commanded as they stepped into a block of flats opposite a car park, Leroy's. They walked in through the front doors and scoured the small living space, food wrappers were dotted everywhere, the stench was foul. It was a right squalor, and wasn't at all difficult to find the victim.

"Shadow, this ones yours – we'll explore the rest of the flats." Cadaver smiled, walking off with his Boss and leaving his other superior behind.

Vince gulped as he looked down on his friend sleeping, he was hungry and really couldn't wait to sink his teeth into him, but his human side came thorough, it was immoral – well all cannibalism was really. He shrugged these pangs of guilt away and bent down – an evil snare painted across his face. He dug his claws into the pink flesh only covered by a stringy vest, and to Vince's surprise he woke up.

"Alright Vince, what're you doin' ere?" He mumbled, Vince just stared blankly.

"You been out on the piss again? You do look a bit rough. Lovin' the new hair though!" Vince smiled.

"Thank you." He said before sinking his sharp pearly whites into Leroy's neck and ripping out his jugular vein, blood spurted out his neck as the body fell to the floor, Vince licked his lips greedily and lapped up the blood pooling on the floor, reeling back in horror as he saw himself, reflected in the crimson liquid. He pressed a clawed hand to his face and examined himself – examined the monster he'd become, she sighed stood up and nodded at the body of his dead friend.

"Sorry mate." He whispered, and with that he turned on his heels and walked out the flat, in search of his father.


	10. Portals into hell

**Second update in one day! You should feel special!  
This ones a bit of a filler really :D So that's why it's short and well – death by dialogue.**

**Either way enjoy.**

**Again, I don't own the Boosh – if I did… well god help you all :D**

* * *

"Ah, Shadow! That was quick." Shulton exclaimed, embracing his son.

"It was easy, just ripped out his jugular vein, no problems." Vince gloated guiltily.

"That's my boy, c'mon you still hungry?"

"Actually. No, I'm not." Vince said, Shulton stopped in his tracks looking rather disappointed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, maybe we can go _home_?" Vince asked, smiling implying home_, home_; the Demon realm.

"Well only if you're sure?"

"I am." Vince smiled, and Shulton nodded. He guided Vince and Cadaver out the flats and out into the unoccupied car-park, he reached around in the air gathering invisible pieces.

"I'm just creating the portal and we can be going." Vince nodded and watched, thinking about what he'd just done and debating weather it was right or not, his emotions taking him on a rollercoaster.

--

"Naboo, what's happened out here?" Howard questioned, taking in the area around him – ambulances where littered everywhere and people were standing outside their homes, also looking at what was happening. Stretchers where wheeled out house after house, and loaded into the backs of ambulances all of the people on them where dead and encased in black bags. Blood could be seen on the floor, only slightly illuminated by the flickering street lights.

"I think they have." Naboo gulped, bowing his head in respect for the dead.

"They're not getting away with this!" Howard shouted, pulling Naboo's hand and following the trail of flickering lights.

--

"right, the portal is ready and it should take us to my cave – I've never been very good at these things so don't be surprised if we end up in McDemons." Shulton laughed as he pointed to the purple glowing portal that was floating mid air.

"McDemons?"

"Like McDonalds." Shulton replied.

"Oh." Vince smiled, climbing into the portal, vanishing, closely pursued by Cadaver and Shulton.

--

Howard and Naboo stopped at a car park, the spotted yet another two ambulances stationed out side the block of flats opposite and sighed.

"When will they stop?" Howard asked, looking disgustedly at the flats where the Demons had previously been.

"Howard, be quiet." Naboo commanded, his hands were raised above his head and he was feeling about in the air, he had his eyes closed and was humming quietly.

"What is it?" Howard asked, but was only hushed by the Shaman, who was still humming. He let his arms flop to his sides and opened his eyes suddenly.

"They've gone."

"What do you mean?" Howard asked, confused.

"They're in the Demon realm – they've gone." Naboo informed, looking at Howard.

"Well what do we do now?"

"We wait."


	11. Somthing's returning

**And so i'm back! i've decided that this and 'to be accused' are just gonna be updated simultaniously :) apologies for the storys slow start, but now hopefully it's all gonna get into swing now :)**

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Boosh, that belongs to Noel and Julian, I do however own Shulton, Cadaver and in a way I own Demon Vince (:

Enjoy.

* * *

Vince stood in awe, licking his lips greedily at the blood dripping off the walls and crunching the bones under his feet with pleasure.

"Welcome home." Shulton smiled, walking forward and picking a bone of the floor, and tearing off the remaining flesh hanging off the bone, picking his teeth with a smaller bone and throwing them both aside.

"Cosy." Vince mumbled, kicking a couple of bones with his feet, realizing they where still slipper clad – he was still in his pyjamas. "Listen, you wouldn't have anything for me to, uh change into would you?" Vince asked, shiftily tugging at his blue silk shirt.

"I don't, we could risk sending you home so you can get changed?" Shulton suggested, Vince smiled at the opportunity and nodded. Shulton began work at once, again grabbing the air for pieces of portal.

"Hopefully, it'll send you back to the car-park and then you can get back from there, the portal will close once you've left but I'll keep an eye on you."

"What!" Vince shrieked.

"Well I'm not gonna watch you get changed but I mean I'll watch the car-park."

"Oh good." Vince sighed, relieved.

"Right, there you go and don't be too long!" Shulton said, acknowledging the orange and red swirling object in front of him, Vince smiled and stepped in.

"Howard!" Naboo shouted, causing Howard to jump up from the kerb he'd sat on.

"Yes!" he replied running over to the Shaman, who was again humming.

"There's activity, one of them is coming back!"

"Vince?"

"Maybe, we'll have to see wont we." Naboo spoke, staring ahead. A whirling orange and red portal appeared and Vince tumbled out, landing on his knees, Howard took this opportunity and grabbed the young demon by his flaming red hair.

"Got you." Howard growled into Vince's face, who just replied with a look of disgust.

"No, I think you'll find," Vince's shadow around him grew and clamped onto Howard, holding him still. "I've got you." Vince cackled, sending shivers down Howard's frozen spine.

"Vince stop this!" Naboo screamed as he watched Howard struggle under the shadows grasp.

"Why." Vince asked, quietly turning his head to one side and examining Naboo.

"Because this isn't you, not all demons have to be bad you know." Naboo pleaded, walking over to him.

"I'm not 'all' demons." Vince replied.

"Yes, but you can be so much better than this please Vince! At least consider."

"Naboolio." Vince whispered, staring at Naboo, eyes wide "You and Howard will wait here." He stretched his shadow further holding Naboo prisoner too.

"Don't go anywhere." He cackled, walking off down the street his evil laugh echoing through the houses.


	12. A quiet voice, a whisper

**Quick update eh?**

**Disclaimers are the same, I'm getting bored of telling you all.**

Vince steeped down the road, the light ahead illuminating him, and the light penetrating his skin and making him itch violently, with him leaving his shadow back at the car park he had nothing left to protect him. He turned the corner leading him onto his street and leading him up to the Nabootique, he started to wince as the magical barrier burnt at his skin as he walked through it, making him scream in agony. He averted his eyes across the road, watching a passing pedestrian, staggering back from the club, Vince just smiled and pointed towards the man who looked behind him this was his one mistake as Vince took this opportunity to tear the shadow away from the man reducing him to a mound on the floor as he fell down – dead.  
Vince's smashed the glass in the Nabootique door, not even checking it was open and walked in, up the stairs to the flat above and walked into his room. He walked up to his mirror and yanked the door open, examining his reflection in the mirror reeling back slightly at what he saw, but smiling too. Vince's skin was almost black from the shadow of evil that had engulfed him, his red hair standing out against the pure darkness of everything else and if it wasn't for the blue pyjama's he would've have mastered the 'terrifying' look.

He scanned his wardrobe for clothes, pulling out practical outfits and non-practical outfits and then the thought occurred to him.

Fighting gear.

If he was gonna end up in a fight then he'd need to be comfortable, he nodded to himself in the mirror in agreement and pulled out a pair of new-rock stud bottomed boots(great for kicking and trampling) a baggy pair of black trousers with pockets everywhere (plenty of weapon storage), a black shirt and a red jacket, he had to match himself at least, he smiled at his reflection and waltzed down to the shop and back out the smashed shop door.

--

Howard groaned, it was all he could do in his dark prison his arms, legs and back was aching as he was suspended in mid-bow he couldn't do anything to escape and he didn't have Naboo's aid. They where both trapped, by a shadow. 'How humiliating' Howard thought.

"Hello again, you really are good obedient boys aren't you?" Vince mocked, rounding the corner and coming back into Howard and Naboo's line of vision, he snapped his fingers allowing them to the floor free.

"Vince!" Naboo screamed, standing up and hurtling towards him, Vince just folded his arms and smirked.

"What exactly are you planning on doing when you get to me?" Vince asked laughing, making Naboo stop thoughtful in his tracks.

"Nothing."

"Thought so, now you two move out my way." Vince growled walking towards the forming portal, he turned toward Howard one last time before leaving and whispered two words in his ear.

"_Help me_."


	13. The adventure begins

**I am a good girl aren't I? Three updates in two days! We're nearly there!**

**Disclaimers: Seriously? You all know by now.**

Howard sat on the floor staring at a lone star in the sky, the clouds covering most of the others. He picked up a pebble and flung it across the car park and sighed.

"Naboo, we've gotta do something." Howard mumbled into his lap, but loud enough for the Shaman to hear.

"What Howard. What can we possibly do? He's a Demon; I'm a Shaman a lesser being! Even if we tried we have no chance!" Naboo cried standing up walking over to Howard and holding out a hand so he could get up.

"But Naboo, there's hope!"

"What do you mean?"

"Before he went into the portal, he spoke."

"What?"

"He whispered in my ear, he whispered 'help me' Naboo; I don't think its all demon there! Vince is trying to get out and he needs our help!" Howard spoke, on fast-forward his eyes full of terror but a glimmer of happiness was shining somewhere deep within the brown orbs.

"But Howard, even if we can I don't know how to get through to the demon world." Naboo said hopelessly, kicking the dirt up from the floor with his trainers.

"Isn't there any spells?"

"No."

"Well how about if you used the magic from the air to like, re-set the co-ordinates or something!" Howard exclaimed.

"It's not a rocket ship, but you may be onto something." Naboo said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a large spell book, Howard stood in awe.

"What, they're bigger on the inside! That's why I don't let you wash them; you'd be searching my pockets for years." Naboo shrugged, sitting down on the tarmac and opening the book up thumbing the page delicately. He closed his eyes and began humming.

"What're you doing?" Howard asked, but didn't get a reply he stood and watched as the tiny shaman hummed and started grabbing at pieces of the air.

"Naboo?"

"Howard, over there the portal I've re-opened it!" Naboo exclaimed triumphantly, running over to the new-forming swirling object.

"Do we just….jump in?" Howard asked cautiously beginning to regret offering to go help his smaller best friend.

"I'll go first, and you follow."

"Okay." Howard nodded and watched as the tiny Shaman dived into the swirling light, he drew his last Earth breath, gulped and jumped in.

Welcome to hell.


	14. Shadow's hold

**A/N: This was going to be longer but I thought it stopped at a good place! Muhaha!  
I don't have a lot to say other than, sorry for the wait and enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own the Boosh, Julian and Noel do, and BBC three and the other big wigs.  
The lyrics belong to Elliot Minor, and the song is Parallel worlds!**

**Enjoy**

**xx**

_I'm stuck in parallel worlds, it's something supernatural,  
It won't let me go  
It's paranormal, and no one else believes me,  
I feel so alone again_

'_Keep a cool head, keep quiet and act like one of them,' _Vince thought silently to himself as he followed Shulton and Cadaver through the mass of bones, cartilage and left over bits of mangled flesh; crunching and squelching with satisfaction underneath the pressure from his boots. The blood slithered down the walls, pooling at the base, soaked up by the floor or fed upon by the creatures that inhabited the mass of carnage. They weaved round spiked corners and ducked under protruding bones jammed into the walls, they stepped over freshly rotting corpses, occasionally bending down to them to check if their was anything worth taking from their rotting carcasses.

The air grew thicker and thicker, and the atmosphere could be sliced the further they walked, the stench from the floor grew stronger as it drifted up and invaded their nostrils – they where nearly there, the heart of Demon Zone 6.

The inhabitants of the Demon Zone 6 where know well for their spectacular fighting skills and knowledge of the opponent, the beasts that resided here where the toughest of the Demon universe, all 2000 zones.

"Right then, here we are." Shulton spoke, stepping through a curtain door crafted out of human skin. Vince smiled as he stepped through, guilt rushing through his bloodstream, he didn't understand what was happening up on earth he felt blood thirsty and rampant, but now he was here he didn't feel so demonic, well he did he felt more powerful but there was something he didn't understand. He didn't feel evil, he wanted well. He wanted to _be _good.

"Now, we need you to do us a little favour."

"What." Vince snapped back, not meaning for his voice to sound like it.

"You need to kill this innocent, a sacrifice if you like." Shulton replied, ignoring Vince's attitude, he pointed to a man tied up to a dagger shaped stone.

"Kill him?" Vince asked, his voice croaking.

"Yes, or are you not Demon enough?" Shulton asked, tilting his head and glaring at his son. Vince gulped and advanced towards the man, writhing in his ropes. He stepped over the various bones scattered over to the floor and up the steps to the man, he stopped and studied him, the victims eyes full of water and prepared to flood over.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered to the man, who sighed a breath of relieve but continued to fidget. He turned on his heel and cast an evil shadow over his eyes, the pupils growing large and his irises flashing red. His brow furrowed and his hair began to stand on end, Cadaver stood back, gulping.

"Oh dear, is Little Vincey having a strop?" Shulton sneered stepping forward and cracking his knuckles. Vince said nothing, he just stepped down from the concrete monolith and cast his shadow, stopping Shulton in his tracks stopping him dead.

"Nope, you are." He replied, stepping forward and smashing his clenched fist into the red jaw of the older demon, he yanked at the snakes on Shultons sides and threw them aside.

"Lets make this fair shall we?" Vince laughed, releasing his shadow and watching as the weakened Shulton fell to the floor, and he writhed in pain on the floor at the loss of his snakes, up-rooted – killed dead. He stood up steadily and glared at his smug looking son, only glaring back.

"You little- " He began.

"Now now, let's not swear shall we?" Vince replied, kicking Shulton in the stomach, allowing the studs to do as much damage as they possibly can, Shulton groaned and fell to the floor, he had been revealed – he wasn't as strong as the image he'd kept for so long, he rolled on his side and glared at Cadaver who understood immediately and muttered something under his breath causing Vince to jump abruptly, his own shadows where turning on him under the command of Cadaver and he was frozen only able to watch, as Shulton was dragged away by cadaver out of the scene, he stood captive watching as monsters and Demons crawled out from under the bones and sinew, some slithering, some stomping and some walked normally, how ever un-normal they where.

The first one Vince rested his eyes on was a large green earwig shaped creature, oozing a green goo and supporting thorned feelers. Another, about the size of a German shepherd, scuttled forward on its many legs, covered in blood and snapping violent scissor like pincers at its head. The others surrounding them, all bubbling, burning or snapping some violent weapon, Vince gulped as he felt the restraints around him loosen.

He was free.

_I'm stuck against the wall, I can't make a move,  
My heartbeat stops  
And I'm scared of this time cause I can't make a line,  
Say it once again, and it just proves to be difficult  
I'm feeling nervous, but it's nothing that I cannot do,  
I'm stuck in a dimension where it's hard to breathe, and it's still true,  
I'm losing my mind, I'm falling, someone help me, what can I do_


	15. Mirror whispers

**A/N: Sorry! It's been so long, how evil am I? But am back now, full of new idea for this fic and rearing to go. So am not gonna ramble on much but am dedicating this to Steph, cause I want to. So, yeah, I don't own the mighty Boosh or any affiliated characters, Julian Barratt, Noel Fielding, BB3 and baby cow however do.**

**The message on the mirror is lifted from Evanescence – Whispers.  
Enjoy.**

**--**

Howard and Naboo had been walking for hours, traipsing around the vast area that was the demon zone 6, their faces pulled in that of disgust at the various gore under them, crunching and squelching under their feet, and in-between Howards sandal clad toes. The stench made them feel dizzy, as the air stood stagnant screams echoed from behind various doors and each time Howard rushed towards them, Naboo reached forwards and stopped him in his tracks.

"We're here for Vince, no one else." He lisped, as they carried on their grisly trek. Creatures passed them on the way, acknowledging them friendly as a businessman would on the tube. A mirror stood, wet on the inside and scratched, the steam and vapour along it lazily scribbled on. Howard walked towards it and ran his finger along the warm steam leaving his fingers trail in the wet surface. His eyes ventured upwards and stopped, sickeningly.

_Howard and Naboolio; Don't turn away, don't try to hide, don't close your eyes. Never sleep, never die._

Howard, gulped and outstretched a finger behind him beckoning Naboo forth, the tiny shaman obeyed and adventured forwards, reading the message and gulping. He turned his head round, cricking his neck in the process. As he rubbed the pain his neck he scanned the area, and for the first time on their adventure actually absorbing the scenery around them. Eyes where imbedded in the walls, watching, scanning, spying. His eye lay on a sword that glistened as it stood embedded in a rotting carcass of a female being, he meander toward it, closing his eyes in respect of the woman and pulling the sword from her chest.

"Howard." He spoke, the Jazzy northerner on the other hand just stood, staring at the mirror.

"Howard?"

"Don't turn away." He chanted, reciting the message.

"What?" Naboo asked, confused as he approached him, for fear of possession.

"Naboo, you turned away! What d'ya suspect will happen now?" Howard screeched, his face melting of all colour, his knees shaking and bead of sweat fell from his brow. Naboo gulped, and turned his head away from Howard looking behind him.

"That maybe?" He suggested, as a door made from bones opened up, and a curtain made from skin made it present. The skin curtain flung up and Naboo recoiled with horror, as he saw many demons in the room, bearing down on a small huddled figure on the floor. Their teeth gritting, acid pouring off them and their malicious laughter echoing through the carcass clad walls. Naboo ran forward, ignoring Howard cried from the mirror wall and advancing to the room, and to the huddle figure in the room. He collapsed to the floor and held up a finger to the demons, their flesh burning away at the sight of the ring perched on the top of Naboo's finger. He looked momentarily at the damage it was causing and nodded surprisingly. It wasn't a magic ring or superiority, it just had something voodoo about it, either way it was warding off the demons.

"Vince? Vince can you hear me?" Naboo muttered, talking to the staring demon child.

"Yeah." Vince replied. "What do I do now?" He asked, looking as the demons began to re approach, this time unaffected by the ring, Naboo pulled the sword from behind his back and handed it to the child, his blackening hands grabbing the soft silver metal, dripping with the blood from its previous 'Home' Vince smiled thankfully, and pressed his tongue to the metal, cleaning it of the previous mess and leaving a soft trail of his own blood as the sharp metal cut into the muscle in his mouth.

"Thank you."


	16. Hollow orbs

**Two updates in one day eh? (:**

**Again, I don't own the Boosh. Never have – never will.**

**--**

Naboo stepped back, turned to face the mirror in which Howard was still staring deep into and beckoned him to him, waving his hand. Howard stepped backwards, his foot lingering before turning on its heel to face the small shaman, he gulped and advanced slowly forwards, a small tear cascading down his face. Naboo nodded turned around standing at the doorway, leaning on the bones watching wistfully.

"Aren't we going to help him?" Howard asked, standing opposite Naboo, and watching the scene unfolding in the cave.

"No, this is Vince's fight – we'll intervene if need be. But not until." Naboo replied, Howard nodded and watched tears rolling down his face as his best friend, brandished the blood drenched sword upwards. The demons loomed forwards, looking more hungry than ever, blood thirsty and amused, Vince grinned, taking a step forward he muttered something under his breath, all the flames in the room flickered out and they where plunged into momentary darkness before the sword Vince was holding began to glow a magnificent shade of yellow, getting brighter and eventually turning into bright white illuminating the cave and the entire fight to behold.

Vince stepped forwards, his darkening white skin complementing with the pitch black shadow surrounding the vast light emanating from the sword, his blood red hair was sticking on end and his face was warped into pure anger and hate. He charged forwards brandishing the titanium sword, swinging out for demons all over (only able to see them in their last moment from the light) knocking some of their heads clean off. He charged forwards, screaming; the light from the sword getting dimmer as the shadow around him grew bigger and bolder as he gained more power, draining it from the demons he'd slaughtered, he stopped. A large bubbling creature stood towering over him; it skin was green- deep grass green, bubbling and spurting a green goo. Its fangs poked almost a metre over its bottom lip and its facial features were so distorted by the bubbling liquid it was hard to see its eyes from its nose. Vince snarled at the creature and raised the diminishing light of the sword, not afraid one bit – although the same was for the demon it wasn't scared either infact it had a better advantage. As Vince pulled the sword up high above his head ready to plunge it into the bubbling skin of the attacker, the demon allowed its tongue to slip out over its lips it aimed it almost like a gun and whilst Vince was unguarded – arms in air it spat a harsh green liquid into Vince's eyes. Vince screamed and collapsed to the floor; Howard attempted to run forward but was stopped by Naboo. The Acid had bubbled around the sockets, develing deep into his eye cavities eroding his eyes, the acid carried on bubbling, burning away at everything that gave him sight. Vince's screams where harsh, the demons laughs of delight on the other hand were worse. His arms flew up to his face, poking around in the empty holes that once gave him sight; he stopped screaming and wiped his hands down his face, leaving a trail of blood down his cheeks.

"We have to help him now." Howard whispered, but Naboo just shook his head sadly, eyes fixed to his friend in the cave sat on the floor head in his hands, blood surrounding him, the green bubbling demon walking off triumphantly.

"B – But what about intervening?" Howard whispered to himself, tears pouring over his lids.


	17. Fear of Dying, or Battles End

**Hmph, I'm not too sure I'm happy about this chapter. But oh well. This is nearly it, only 2 more at the most left. So thank you! :D**

**The song is owned by Jack Off Jill, and is called 'fear of dying'  
And as usual, I don't own the Boosh.  
**

_I'm not afraid of feeling  
and I'm not afraid of trying  
I'm just afraid of losing  
And I am afraid of dying_  
_  
"B – But what about intervening?" Howard whispered to himself, tears pouring over his lids._

Naboo stood and watched, his feet trembling in his rolled up, blood stained trainers, sweat poured down his face, over his top lip and into his mouth, watering the mantra he was muttering under his breath, ignoring Howards last plea.

"Naboo!" Howard hissed "How can you stand there and do nothing?" He scurried forwards and stood next to the silent Shaman, following his fixed eyes towards the heap in the distance, a light started to illuminate the area around Vince. The sword he was holding previous, living up to its job. Vince head snapped u, and a shaking hand searched around him, feeling about through the carnage on the floor, for the sword drawing attention to it. Cold white hands snatched the sword up, and ruthlessly swung the sword around, unseeing, uncaring.

"What's he doing?" Howard asked, curiously watching as the younger man climbed onto his haunches, and pushed himself up onto his feet. The room went pitch black. Howard gasped, and clutched onto Naboo's robes.

"I don't know Howard, it's like he's been hypnotised – I've got no idea what's going on." Naboo stammered. A single glow emitted from the other side of the cave as the sword descended back into the air and plunged downwards as quickly as it went up, there was a satisfying squelch as the titanium connected with the soft skull of its victim. Screams hollered through the cave as the light advanced forwards at great speeds, the demons throughout the room crying painfully as they too where brutally savaged. The light stopped moving, and the flames around the room licked back into life. Shulton stood on a pile of bones, laughing softly.

"Ah, Vincent. It's nice to _see _you agai – oh, I'm sorry." He smiled, mocking concern for his sons now vision-less state.

"Shulton." Vince sneered back, turning towards the direction of the voice.

"So, you've finally gained control of your true powers. Clever boy, exhausted now though aren't you?" Shulton smiled. "I watched you, your shadows worked wonders then, but they are not your new eye replacement, you are not a snake – you will not feel your way through life." His voice changed, malice engulfing his previously calm features. "You have enough power left in you to kill me, can you do it. I'm an open target of course, it's easy, y'see." Vince cursed under his breath and taped his foot, his black replica from the ground sprang up and came to life, again as before it took the sword from Vince's stone cold, dying hands. And charged forwards, Shulton was caught of guard by the speed and stumbled forwards falling directly on the brandished sword, his eye popped from his head as the cold purple blood flowed from the gaping wound. Vince smiled, surprised by how easy it was, he snapped his fingers and was re-acquainted with the black ghost. He dropped to the floor, the sword bounced away. Naboo gasped, and Howard ran forward, dropping to his knees as he reached the cold figure on the floor.

"Vince, wake up." Howard whispered, grabbing his frozen hand and patting his blood covered face. Vince stirred, his lips wobbling.

"Howard, is that you?" He asked, reaching a searching hand forward for Howards face, Howard smiled sadly and placed the wandering hand on his face, the china fingers stroking it.

"Yes, it is little man. I'm here."

"I didn't expect it to end this way." Vince shivered.

"Neither did I little man, neither did I, I wont forget you though. You know that don't you? What you did tonight was noble – you won, you fought that beast."

"Yeah, but…. Oh Howard, fuck all that shit – I love you, and I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, I…." Vince was stiff, his face when whiter than possible, his lips were icy blue. Howard dropped the body and screamed. "I love you!"

_I'm not afraid of screaming  
and I'm not afraid of crying  
I'm just afraid of forgetting  
And I am afraid of dying_

_Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I do  
Without you yes I do and I hope that you do too  
Without you yes I..._


End file.
